Afilado cual cuchillo
by Hakendo Mitsuronairi
Summary: Decaía, la noche fue su peor enemigo en múltiples ocasiones, por desgracia esa vez no fue la excepción.


El recuerdo prevalecía.

Cada vez que trataba de eludir los rastros del pasado que le atormentaban cuando el sol decidía desaparecer y, dejar que la oscuridad devorara su alrededor, el sonido de aquellos pidiendo socorro hacían eco a las afueras de la base, o al menos así podía interpretarlo. Miraba atento las copas de los árboles, trataba de encontrar el origen de aquello que perturbaba su sueño en las profundidades del bosque.

A veces estaba tan concentrado siguiendo un objetivo inexistente que se olvidaba de respirar.

No podía dormir tampoco, sabía lo que iba a suceder si lo hacía, ya tenía suficiente con escuchar cosas, no podría soportar verlas también.

Aún así... esa era la única forma de poder encontrarlas otra vez.

Caminaba de derecha a izquierda con una mano en la barbilla y otra sosteniendo su brazo. Quería ir a pescar, ninguna otra actividad lo relajaba más que esperar pacientemente a que un pez mordiera el anzuelo, que su cuerpo cayera víctima de una suave brisa helada, que se deleitara con un precioso cielo estrellado amenazando con aclararse otra vez a todos los condenados a vida.

* * *

Le dolía un poco ver que lo único que había pescado era un pequeño pez que luchaba por recuperar el aire tras ser sacado del agua. Lo puso en sus manos tras quitarlo con cuidado del pico de metal y, miraba con pena al pobre animal. Recordó a Clara, su pequeña hija que murió tan virgen, tan joven. Creía que él era Rugal en ese instante y, Clara el indefenso ser vivo que no hizo nada para que le quitaran la vida.

Descendió su brazo teniendo aún en su mano al pescado rosado y lo depositó otra vez al agua, tan negra era la noche que no pudo ver cómo él era tragado.

Hubiera querido que fuera él quien recibiera ese golpe fatal, pero la valentía de aquella que llamó esposa y el inigualable acto bizarro de su semilla lo impidieron, ellas valoraban más la vida de su esposo y padre que las propias, definitivamente sabían que iban a morir si Rugal mataba a Heidern, que sería una muerte en vano y sin sentido. Aprendieron mucho de Heidern, entendieron bien el significado de honor que les fue dado, si iban a perecer, si sus cuerpos iban a ser tragados por la tierra, al menos un acto heróico las respaldaría en el otro mundo.

Clara se hubiera convertido en una dama digna de anhelo, una señorita cuyos rubios cabellos sorprenderían a todo aquél que estuviera frente suyo.

Sandra... extrañaba esas noches eternas a su lado, que el tiempo se detuviera, unir sus lazos, percibir el dulce aroma que desprendía su cuello, el color de sus ojos, la forma de su cuerpo que lo enloquecía. Comprendía mucho mejor por qué decidieron dejar algo al mundo, aunque fuera momentáneo, se convirtió en algo que no cambiaría por nada. Estar con ella era el placer más grande que alguien pudiera imaginar.

* * *

Quería verlas, vendería su alma si eso le permitía estar con esas dos bellísimas joyas, mataría al peor de los terribles... pero entonces se dio cuenta de una verdad, una tan fría y dura como su personalidad, misma que mostraba en público: Clara y Sandra estaban a salvo, tras su destino, no había nadie que pudiera hacerles daño, nadie que pudiera profanar tan magníficas esculturas, nada se atrevería a hundirlo en una fuerte depresión.

El agua del lago absorbía sus agrias lágrimas, se hacían uno.

Decía sus nombres en voz baja, se quitaba el parche y con fiereza lo apretaba con su mano.

* * *

Entró por esa puerta marrón como lo hacía todas las mañanas, se había el ganado el derecho de permanecer a su lado, de tener la confianza suficiente para protegerse mutuamente bajo cualquier situación.

Se acercaba con lentitud mostrando una pequeña sonrisa, no tan grande. Con un movimiento cuidadoso tocó su hombro, unas cuatro veces a lo mucho lo había hecho.

Ese color blanco le dio un terrible presentimiento, el frío que emanaba era también una mala señal.

No tardó mucho en caer al costado de la cama y empezar a llorar, apartaba sus cabellos azules de sus ojos. Lo movía muchas veces queriendo que despertara, pero no lo hacía. Mordía el guante verde de su mano por pura impotencia de no haberlo ido a visitar la noche anterior.

Se culpaba.

No quería perder a uno de los pocos seres que más amaba de esa forma, no así.

Salió corriendo de la habitación pidiendo socorro.

* * *

Seguía pescando, se había olvidado completamente de regresar a la base, quedó sumergido como ese pescado en sus pensamientos que, no vio cómo el día le sonreía. Juraba que al ver el reloj era la medianoche.

Al levantarse y recoger sus material de pesca pudo escuchar esas palabras, esa voz, ese tono que le alegraba sus días más lúgubres y le subía el ánimo hasta las nubes, provenientes de la profundidad de un bosque que lo llamaba.

No le importó abandonar sus pertenencias para investigar de dónde provenía tan curiosa situación, mataría al malvado que se le ocurrió jugar así con su vida.

Amenazando con un grito de furia entró, preparaba su mano en tal posición para dar un corte preciso al cuello, los bastardos debían morir así.

Sin embargo era imposible matar a un muerto, menos a dos.

Podría estar así por siempre.

Sí, nadie podría interponerse nuevamente.

* * *

 **Nota del autor uwu:**

 **Adivinen quién acabó KoF 94 con el Brazil Team y sacó capturas de pantalla de la foto de la familia de Heidern ~~~**

 **Yup, io :3. Heidern siempre me ha parecido un personaje bastante interesante y bueno, no podía dejar que ciertas ideas fluyeran sin siquiera escribirlas. Aquí está el producto de alguien que está de vacaciones jeje.**

 **He tenido unas semanas complicadas con esto de proyectos y exámenes, por eso no he publicado mucho, esto lo escribí en media hora y bueh, creo no es el caso. Se vienen ( (? ) más actualizaciones :v.**

 **Me gustan las botas de Heidern... :)**


End file.
